


Crows Zero ficcu

by annakas



Series: Crows Zero ficcu [1]
Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-23
Updated: 2008-11-23
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakas/pseuds/annakas
Summary: A glimpse in to very OOC Genji's mind where he whines over Suzuran not just rolling over and accepting his kingship and Tokio panting after the very wrong wrong wrong man, who is a damn hot and cool man but not Genji himself ergo the wrong man..





	Crows Zero ficcu

**Author's Note:**

> Importing my way old fic from 23 of November of 2008, so that my ficlets would all be in one place.

Since there actually is no damn fic in this fandom, or ones that I could find. Here it is a itzy bitsy very rough very bad, very unbetaed Crows Zero fic.

Summary: A glimpse in to very OOC Genji's mind where he whines over Suzuran not just rolling over and accepting his kingship and Tokio panting after the very wrong wrong wrong man, who is a damn hot and cool man but not Genji himself ergo the wrong man..

Pairing: current Tokio/Tamao, past Tokio/Genji.

I blame [](https://saintmaverick.livejournal.com/profile)[**saintmaverick**](https://saintmaverick.livejournal.com/) in all of it. *nodnodnod* You better like it, and if you don't lie through your teeth *nodnodnod*

Crows Zero fic  
  
Genji was irritated. Things were not going according to his plan. While his prediction of putting Tamao in to a hospital bed as a promised sarcastic get well gift to Tokio came true the ruling of Suzuran bit not so much. He had never thought that after, kind of, defeating Tamao he would be the one who would have to bill the others hospital fee or that he, kind of, was nervous over how Tokio would react when he finally woke up and learned his boyfriend was in a bit of a critical situation. Or that said critical situation was caused by Genji his former now distanced best friend. Tokio would not be so forgiving if Tamao was permanently hurt.

Genji wanted to avoid pissing off Tokio too much because even surprisingly for himself he wanted Tokio’s friendship back. He did not miss Tokio the boyfriend that much but he did miss Tokio the best friend a lot. Their relationship had not been that of true lovers, but more like friends with benefits or to be more honest two very horny teenage boys having the opportunity try new things and screw around on safe grounds. Lack of better opportunities was also a reason why they found themselves in bed with each other. By the time their paths parted the relationship itself had sizzled naturally out. The lust had faded and while the sex was good and comfortable it wasn’t anything they craved with the other either.

So when they started going to different schools and meeting up was not that easy anymore the growing distance between them and finally lack of communication was not surprising. Still Genji did think about Tokio sometimes and missed the support and friendship the other had given him. So now when he stumbled upon his missing former best friend again, in his new school, in the back of his mind after conquering Suzuran was the plan to get Tokio’ friendship back.  
  
It was a bit disappointing and irritating that Tokio had stood by Tamao so loyally and had not come to Genji’s own side in the fight to gain Suzuran. Genji understood why it was so and Tokio’s loyality to his friends was one of the reasons why he missed the other in the first place. Still it was a bit off putting to see ones, distanced once best friend ex-lover, standing with his biggest rival. The situation was not hopeless though, because Tokio had tried to protect him on his first meeting with Tamao and while his refusal to stand aside and join Genji’s side drew a definite battle line between them it did show him that Tokio still cared about him.

Things were not going according to Genji’s plans. Not either of his two plans, to conquer Suzuran or to get Tokio on his side again. Getting to be the top dog of Suzuran was his priority, but to do that he had to go through Tokio’s current boyfriend. So to get the first goal of being the King of Suzuran, his second goal was pushed further and further back. And he still hadn’t gained his first wish either. Instead now he found himself in an uncomfortable impasse.

By beating up and hospitalizing Tamao, Tokio would be utterly pissed off and definitely not prone to consider rekindling their friendship. And while doing it had gained a tiny step up in conquering Suzuran it was not the envisioned leap he thought it would be. Sure technically his side had won the big school wide fight, since between him and Tamao, Genji had been the one who could actually still stand up by the end of the fight. True the only reason why he could stand at that moment was because his friends were literally holding him up when he was close to falling down, but he had won because of that fact, last man standing and all that.

Now instead of being the King of Suzuran like he hoped to be, the school was parted into two equally strong sides and both sides were wary of attacking the other. While his side had technically won the big fight, they had not done so by themselves and were only capable of it because of the outside help of the biker gang. The other side knew it all too well, as he himself. Genji was not so sure he would win a repeat fight probably the reverse would be true and it was doubtful the bikers would come to help a second time around. Also since he had hospitalized Tamao the other side was definitely thirsting for revenge and the only reason a second big fight had not broken out so far was because the other side was waiting the return of their leader Tamao and second in command Tokio. Both sides also were in need of a recuperating.

Genji was surprised that Tamao’s side had not fractured in to tiny little pieces after their leader was put out of commission, like was Genji’s hope so that he could get the school on his knees and it would be easy to win bit by bit the new weaker groups under his rule but instead the other side had stuck even more together. It turned out Tamao inspired a great deal of loyality not to mention his power structure was surprisingly firm and strong, like could be seen from the fact that both first and second in command from the other side were temporarily away and no new inner power struggle was going on because of it. Instead everyone was fallowing the meant third in command and waiting for Tamao and Tokio to be back so that they could kick Genji’s ass for revenge.

Genji was really frustrated. Tokio was going to be pissed off as hell when he woke up from his operation and saw what condition Tamao was in and Genji still wasn’t the ruler of Suzuran. Instead now he was going to pay the bills for Tamao’s hospital stay and care, have his old bestfriend out for his blood and gaining Suzuran was still a long way off. He wanted to pull out his hair. He should be enjoining his victory right now not sit beside two hospital beds and wait for the occupants to wake up.

So much for the sweet victory, as soon the adrenaline rush after the fight had ended a new crisis occurred. The kicked in ribs that punctured Tamao’s lungs made him chough up blood like mad, everyone who still stood kind of panicked a little. Genji had no intentions of getting plastered with murder charges and while someone dying in Suzuran over the power struggle was not unheard of Genji did not plan on dirtying his hands like this before he actually was a professional Yakuza boss.

When it looked like Tamao was not stopping coughing up blood any time soon and him getting up on his own was just not happening Genji took charge and before he could think about too much he found himself riding with Tamao in an ambulance to the nearest hospital, which happened to be the same one Tokio was in.

It was wrong that he was the one to go. It was not pleasant to see up close and personal his handiwork on Tamao but then again Tamao had given also as good as he got and with a bit of unluck it would have been Genji himself in critical condition enjoining the pleasures of a hospital stay. Surprisingly Genji found himself feeling guilty over Tamao’s condition and even more surprisingly worried over the other guy.

Tamao was after all his biggest rival for ruling Suzuran and the guy Tokio, his distanced best friend, had chosen to stay by. Still Genji respected Tamao and if the other guy had not been the obstacle number one for top dog of Suzuran Genji would have been fine with befriending him. He made a very good nemesis to Genji and topping someone of that caliber made Genji proud. Still he was not sure if, he had won Tamao who had his heart in the fight or Tamao who was preoccupied with Tokio’s condition, in the first place and that rankled. He wanted to win Tamao who had given hundred percent in to the fight and he had wanted to win honestly and without outside help.

Instead he had got Tamao, who looked like he was in to the fight but who was probably preoccupied over Tokio’s operation and if his lover would survive it. A fight he had to win with the help of the biker gang, a school full of even more tension and a damn hefty hospital bill that was growing by the day. Sure paying that bill was his own decision, since he knew Tamao could never afford it himself but it was still kind of pissing him off. It made him even angrier that he found himself organizing it so that Tokio and Tamao would be staying in the same room and he wanted to bang his head against a wall because he found himself worrying over both of them.

Sure he had snarked at Tamao that his get well gift to Tokio would be putting Tamao in to hospital in to the bed beside Tokio’s but he hadn’t thought that those words would actually literally come true. Part of him was glad that he said it because it sounded close enough to a promise made and now he had an excuse to pay the bill. Another part of him hoped that this would deflect even a bit of Tokio’s anger and make his former friend see him with a bit more forgiving eyes.

It came even more clear to Genji, that he would not win Suzuran with brute force. He needed a plan. He had to find a way where Tamao would be willing to bow over to him of his own free choice because if they continued to fight neither side would win and it was questionable if there even would be a Suzuran standing by the end of it. Genji doubted it would be easy, Tamao now actually had a reason to be pissed off at him.

And that is how Genji found himself sitting between two hospital beds for three days and waiting for either of the occupants to actually wake up for a longer period of time than fifteen minutes so that he could get over of the damn waiting. Tokio’s reaction was not going to be pretty and the talk with Tamao was going to be uncomfortable and rude as hell.  



End file.
